


i couldn't help but notice you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barista!Felix, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, cafe setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: It was a usual day at the cafe where Felix was working at, until two guys walked in.





	i couldn't help but notice you

The cafe was bustling with baristas working multiple orders in one go, people coming in and leaving as quickly as they get their drinks and food to go, customers chit chatting in the busy but cozy environment. The busyness is what Felix enjoys the most. He loves when he gets to work in an environment like this because it keeps him focused and occupied at the same.

 

That is, focused, until two guys walked in the cafe.

 

Two guys who wore similar looking leather jackets that Felix was 99% sure were identical. Dressed in black from head to toe, each adorning a matching dangling earring on one ear - both on their left ears.

 

Felix curses internally on why is he noticing these details. But he can't deny they're really attracting Felix's attention.

 

Felix tries hard to not look at them both any longer.

 

And fails.

 

One of them has an intimidating look but as he was talking to the other guy, Felix's heart skipped beat because what does he have to do to be on the receiving end of those smiles. It's really endearing to see him look up slightly just to meet his friend's ( _boyfriend_ _maybe?_ ) eyes.

 

The slightly taller guy on the other hand just screams visual prince. The moment he walked through the doors, Felix noticed a number of people whip their heads and stare in awe. Even his best friend Seungmin beside him stopped to glance in midst of finishing up the coffee art he was working on.

 

Felix sees them standing at the end of the line and only snaps out of it when the customer in front of him places an order.

 

He’s so distracted that he almost gave the customer the wrong amount of change and only laughs it off in embarrassment, flashing a smile which instantly earns himself a “Aww it's okay.” from the lady. He also hears snickering from behind and as he suspected, Seungmin was laughing at him. “You're really so distracted today Felix eh?” walking to the other end of the counter to deliver a drink, leaving Felix staring at his back dumbfounded.

 

Felix looks up from writing the order on the paper cup at hand and he immediately regretted looking in the direction of the two. They were both talking and pointing at the menu above, probably choosing what to order when Felix looked at their direction ( _again_ ). As if he sensed someone looking, the shorter guy shifted his glance to Felix, making eye contact for a few seconds before sending him a smile, causing Felix to look away and pray to god his cheeks weren't tinted pink.

 

They were, indeed, pink.

 

It's when they both come forward and it's their turn to place an order is when Felix wants to run off to the backroom and hide until they leave. He takes a good look at the two of them in front of him and is overwhelmed by their good looks and forgets to breathe for a few seconds.

 

Felix hopes they didn't notice it but he's pretty sure they did notice him checking them out and staring in awe. They're so much more good looking up close and Felix thanks god internally for blessing his day.

 

“Hello! Welcome, what would you like to order today?” Felix greeted the both with his usual friendly barista tone.

 

The taller was the first to speak up, “Can I get a green tea latte and a blueberry muffin?”

 

Felix grabbed the marker, ready to write on the cup, “Okay, name?”

 

“Hyunjin,” the taller replied, eyes turning into crescents as he smiled back at Felix.

 

He put the cup aside for Seungmin to make the order before looking at the other guy, waiting for his order.

 

“Oh um... I'll have the strawberry frappe. With whipped cream,” said the shorter guy, “Thanks.”

 

If Felix took everything literally like his best friend Jisung, he'd probably write 'Thanks’ as the guy’s name on the cup, instead he asks, “And your name?”

 

Hyunjin speaks up before the other can answer, “Binsual,” before laughing heartily, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

The shorter smacks Hyunjin’s arm and Felix notices the tip of his ears turning slightly red.

 

“It's Changbin,” Changbin scratched his nape slightly, trying to recover from embarrassment that Hyunjin had caused.

 

Felix found him really cute despite having an intimidating aura earlier. After paying, he tells them that someone will deliver their order to them later before they thanked him and walked away. Hyunjin brought his arms over to rest on Changbin's shoulder, guiding them to the table by the window. Felix sighed at the scene before him, _definitely boyfriends, when will I have a chance?_

 

The blonde shakes off any thoughts and continues taking orders until he hears someone talking to him in English, behind him.

 

“ _Hey Felix, I don't know if you noticed but those guys keep looking at you mate,”_ Chan, the other barista mentioned and gestured towards the window. Chan was also from Australia like himself and like a brother ever since they met. “ _Are they checking you out? Perhaps interested in hitting on you?_ ” Chan continued, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

 

“ _Why are we speaking in English hyung?_ ” Felix replied while still taking orders. “ _They're obviously dating and are boyfriends._ ” he added.

 

“ _English so no one else knows what we're talking about,_ ” Chan replied, smiling proudly at his reasoning.

 

Seungmin interrupts them both, “ _I agree with Chan hyung about those guys._ ” Not bothered by the surprised look on Chan’s face before adding, “ _You're not the only ones who can speak English y'know_ ,” walking away once again to finish up orders.

 

Switching back to Korean, Chan continued where he left off, “Damn I always forget Seungmin grew up in LA. Anyways go for it, introduce yourself or whatever.” He passed Felix an empty tray with Changbin and Hyunjin's order slip. “You're gonna deliver their orders, I'll cover for you.” Chan pushes Felix away and adds, “That's my order to you as the manager here, thank me later!”

 

Mouth still open agape, Felix couldn’t believe Chan was using his authority to make (re: help) Felix talk to those guys. He grabs the drinks and muffin, places them on the tray and walks over.

 

He sees the two of them talking animatedly by the window, laughing over something and as he gets closer, they both notice and turn to look at him. Both eyeing him from head to toe and Felix feels like he's going to embarrass himself by spilling the drinks or tripping over his own feet.

 

_God they need to stop looking at me. Is it too late to turn back and get Seungmin to deliver these. Fuck it._

 

After what feels like a long journey from the counter to Changbin and Hyunjin’s table, Felix finally reached their table in one piece, all orders safe and unspilled.

 

Placing the tray down on the table, Felix proceeds to card through his fringe to push it back as a natural habit before telling them, “Hi so sorry for the delay, enjoy!” He doesn't notice the look the two guys shared and smiles.

 

Changbin clears his throat a little, “Ah thank you, it's okay Felix.”

 

Felix’s eyes widened, “F-felix? How'd you know my name?” voice coming out at a higher pitch then he wanted it too.

 

Hyunjin pointed towards his name tag, “Haha it's there on your name tag,” a knowing smile on his face.

 

Felix cursed himself internally, of course it's his name tag, why is he so dumb. Slightly bowing in embarrassment, he excuses himself, not before Hyunjin winks at him causing him to blush and turn around. He thinks he hears a “Cute” coming from Changbin but he brushes it off as a reply to Hyunjin.

  


It's 3PM when the bustling in the cafe starts to slow down and it's Felix's turn to clean up the tables. Changbin and Hyunjin left about 5-10 minutes ago, not that Felix was counting or anything. When he reaches their table, he sees the tissue with ink scribbled on it and takes it up.

  


 

> Hey Felix, we both would like to get to know you more. If you're up for it, hit any of us up? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Changbin xxx xxx xxx
> 
> Hyunjin xxx xxx xxx
> 
>  
> 
> ♡

  


Felix takes out his phone and saves those numbers before pocketing both his phone and tissue. He'll think about it later, even though he already knows what he's gonna do about it.

  
  


The next time Felix comes to the cafe, it’s a Sunday afternoon. Three days since he met Changbin and Hyunjin. Two days since he hit them both up, made a group chat for the three of them and started to talk. A day since Felix found out they both have been dating for almost a year, best friends for five and were also both interested in dating Felix altogether. Felix felt the same way. Less than 12 hours since they decided to go out for a date, face-to-face in person, just the three of them where they had first met.

 

When he walks through the doors, he goes to the table by the window to wait for Changbin and Hyunjin and not the backroom since he only have shifts on Mondays to Fridays. Chan spots him and sends him a smug smile and wave, Seungmin spots him as well and had a ‘I knew it’ look on his face.

  


 

The three of them frequent the cafe pretty often for their dates apart from the movies, the park and sometimes each other's places.

 

It’s been a month since the three of them started going out and yet Felix is still shy around them both. Mostly because he’s still getting used to it and is really shy about skinship. What more kisses. He has seen Changbin and Hyunjin kiss in front of him and he hasn’t been kissed by any of them both. He’s not sure if he’ll be ready for it yet. Will he ever?

 

Like any other day, today they’re back at the cafe again.

 

"Here’s your mint chocolate chip frappe, strawberry frappe and green tea latte, you disgusting overly affectionate love birds,” Seungmin says as he puts the drinks down on the table. “Can’t you guys bring your dates somewhere other than this cafe, I see you guys almost every day ugh.”

 

“Don’t be salty because your boyfriend, Jeongin isn’t around for you to shower him with your kisses and hugs alright Seungmin,” retorted Hyunjin, Felix and Changbin snickering at his reply.

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Ugh whatever, enjoy your drinks.” He waves them off with the tray before going back to behind the counter.

 

“We love you Seungmin-ah!” the three of them cheered at the barista’s back. 

 

Felix takes off the cover off his drink, revealing the crushed chocolate chips on top of the whipped cream. He usually tries to eat them before they sink down to the bottom and that’s what he does.

 

Felix goes in on the whipped cream to eat the chocolate chips and when he looks back up, he sees both Changbin and Hyunjin were looking at him, specifically at his lips.

 

“W-why are you two-,” Felix questions, cheeks flushing at the attention, making his freckles more obvious.

 

It was pretty obvious really. Felix had some whipped cream on his upper lip that he doesn’t realise and both Changbin and Hyunjin couldn’t stop looking at it.

 

Changbin had to stop the urge to reach over the table to kiss the whipped cream off Felix’s lips but then he doesn’t want to scare off Felix and have their first kiss this way. So he reaches his hand out towards Felix to wipe it off with his thumb.

 

But his hand is intercepted by Hyunjin’s.

 

“Let me,” Hyunjin starts, pushing Changbin’s hand aside before reaching out to Felix’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss that wiped off the whipped cream. “There, now the whipped cream isn’t wasted,” Hyunjin adds, licking his own lips, tasting the mint from the whipped cream and smirking.

 

Felix was at loss for words. _Did Hyunjin just..? Did he..?_ His cheeks were now really tinted and he zoned out for a few seconds trying to register what had just happened, bringing his fingers up to touch his lips.

 

“Hyunjinnnnn,” Changbin whined at the taller, “Not fair! I was supposed to get to kiss Felix first!” he huffed.

 

Felix watched them both bicker playfully before he felt bold and sipped his drink, whipped cream on his lips again.

 

“Come here hyung,” this time Felix is the one to lean over the table to kiss Changbin, lips lingering longer than they both expected.

 

Felix pulled away and licked his lips, “We’re all even now hyung?”

 

Changbin was caught off guard at the kiss and he was tempted to kiss Felix again, right there but Hyunjin spoke up, “Hyung you don’t like mint anyways, that’s why I did it first. To spare you from what you dislike.”

 

Smirking at the both in front of him, Changbin speaks up, “Well maybe now I don’t mind having mint,” causing both Hyunjin and Felix to laugh, the laughter from the three of them filling up the cafe.


End file.
